New Students
by TGHaruko836
Summary: Ha, Finally my first story. Idea I had for an OC of mine. Read and review if you please. I understand it might not be the best, but its my first.
1. Chapter 1

**Taylor was up one morning getting dessed. As much as she didn't want to go, she felt she had no choice. She pictured her first day at Sky High going incredibly bad. Unlike most other kids, her power wasn't just an ability. It had effected how she looked, and how she acted. Maybe it was just her own bad luck, but she felt like she'd be huge target. **

**Taylor's hair is messy, and she keeps it only to her neck, she has caramel colored skin, but she has plenty of pimples around her cheeks. Taylor had two powers, but they seemed balanced with a pretty big trade off. She could fly, and sense things coming. Such as an attack or someone coming toward her. However, the only reason she could fly is because she had grown large insect wings, and the only reason she could sense things is because she had antennae. Very similar to that of a bee or wasp. Her eyes were 3x larger than normal, and were all black, making it impossible to determine what she was ever looking at. On top of that all, she was very small for a high school student. Her insect traits also effected her growth, and she stands at a mere 4'11. Her hair is messy, and she keeps it only to her neck, she has caramel colored skin, but she has plenty of pimples around her cheeks**

**So basically, her power is that she's half-insect. It sucked, because for all the cool stuff she could do. No one wanted ever wanted to be around her. She dressed very simply, will bell bottom jeans, a yellow jacket, and some shoes her mom gave her. She always wore this motorcycle helmet her dad gave her because he told her about the dangers of flying. Last thing she needed was to crash into something and break her cranium. **

**Taking her lunch and boarding the bus after waiting, she sat completely silent trying to go unnoticed. She avoided her parents half the time, as even they were unnerved by her appearance. She didn't bother saying goodbye, as most conversations with her parents end up being awkward. On the bus, she sat still remaining silent. They went to the next stop and this red headed boy sat down next to her. He wore a bright red polo, and was kinda chubby. He squished her in there, blocking her in that seat. Taylor turned around looking out the window. It felt very uncomfortable, squished as if she were an actual bug.**

**The boy finally scooted over a little, giving Taylor some space back.**

**" Sorry, didn't see you there.." He said trying to get her to laugh.**

**Taylor looked away, not wanting him to actually see her. She knew her eyes look ominous and rustled people's jimmies. **

**" Why are you wearing that helmet?" **

**Taylor still didn't answer. She didn't like that he asked so many questions. **

**" No special reason.." Taylor finally answered. " I just...like it." She lied.**

**The bus went to that signature highway, and switched into flight mode and it started flying up to Sky High School. **

**She saw the other kids faces, she was used to flying so it wasn't that much of a biggie. The other seemed kind of nervous or even scared at the fact. The boy kept looking at her, wondering why she was trying to ignore him. He finally noticed she had antennae, raising an eyebrow.**

**" Are you an insect or alien?" He asked with a smile.**

**She took a quick glance in his direction, looking away quickly.**

**" Are they real?"**

**Taylor was feeling really nervous at this point, she couldn't say anything back. Wanting to end his suspicions, she moved her antennae. Quivering them around a bit, still looking out the window.**

**The bus arrived, landing rather abruptly. **

**" My name is Bob, Bob Willis." He said as he left the bus. Taylor said nothing, she soon followed suit leaving the bus and walking into the doors. She noticed all the other kids, who seemed pretty cool in comparison. Some could control ice, some could lift heavy objects with their super strength. **

**( I really might just be a bug here...) Taylor thought.**

**She followed the crowd that was going in the building. She went into the gym standing in the back of the crowd. Principle Powers gave a quick speech.**

**" Welcome Freshmen!" Principle Powers said, excitement in her voice.**

**" You will be here for four years, and what you learn and how you use it will determine your lives." " We will not only teach you what other children learn, but also how to control and use your individual abilities." **

**" Now Coach boomer, will put you through power placement." She disappeared, in whirl of energy.**

**Coach Boomer stepped out, as a large platform rose from the floor. **

**" Ok, here is what I'm going to do." Coach Boomer began, as he stepped onto the platform.**

**" I point you out, you come up here, and you show your power." " Yes, in front of everyone!"**

**" Should you compain, I will automatically make you a sidekick."**

**Taylor cringed at the words as he said them. She was glad to be short, and hid behind the crowd.**

**Coach Boomer picked out a random. A Korean girl, she stepped onto the platform. **

**" Name..." Coach Boomer asked, pulling out a clipboard.**

**" Soo Chung Lee." She said quietly. **

**" What's your power?"**

**" I can turn intangible.." She said, still hardly able to be heard.**

**Boomer didn't pay attention. He pressed the button and dropped the car.**

**The Car dropped, but it passed through her, and she climbed on top. **

**" Hero!" Boomer yelled, " Next."**

**More kids went, until they were down to the last 15.**

**Then Bob went. Taylor watched a little closely, realizing she was now visible to Coach Boomer.**

**" Name..Coach asked." " Bob Willis." **

**" What's your Power?" Coach Boomer asked.**

**" Size inflation, I can grow up to 50 ft tall."**

**Bob grew in size, picking up the car like a toy. He laughed holding it over Coach Boomer before putting it down, laughing.**

**" You are a Hero, or Villain..." Coach Boomer said.**

**" You're next!" Coach Boomer said, pointing at Taylor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor walked up, slowly getting on the platform. Coach Boomer seemed to not be bothered by her insect-like eyes. He noticed there were 2 oval shaped holes in the back of her shirt.

" You looking at me kid?" Coach Boomer asked, a trying to joke with her.

Her eyes were all black, it was impossible to determine where she is actually looking. Taylor quickly turned away, not wanting to make eye contact.

" Lose the helmet." Coach Boomer demanded.

Taylor looked at him again, before taking it off, her antennae became clearly visible and her messy neck length hair became more noticeable. No longer restricted in their movement, they quivered around, getting Boomer's scent. Taylor scrunched her face. Causing kids in the crowd to smile and snicker.

" Quiet!" Boomer told them, using his sonic voice ability.

" Don't lose focus, what's your name?!" Boomer finally asked getting annoyed.

Another kid walked up, " How about I go first?" He said.

" NO." Coach Boomer shouted. " Bug Girl goes, she was here first."

Taylor became nervous again, not answering his question right away.

" I said, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Boomer asked again, using his sonic voice ability.

The intensity of the sound waves blew her antennae behind her head.

"S-sorry, my name is T-t-taylor sir!" Taylor said, trying to be a little louder.

" Last name!" Boomer added.

" T-taylor Brooks, sir!"

Boomer sighed, face palming. Taylor gulped, hoping she wasn't making him too angry. Her antennae quivered again, hanging down the sides of her face.

" What's your power?" Boomer finally asked.

Taylor tried to be more immediate, answering him right away this time.

"Oh, I can...uh, fly kinda, sorta.." Taylor nervously said. " I can also sense movement..."

Like I tell anyone...SHOW ME!" Boomer shrieked.

Still shaking, Taylor nodded, faking confidence. She pushed 4 insect-like wings through the four holes in the back of her shirt. They buzzed rapidly, lifting her into the air. She hovered over Boomer. " Like this?"

Taylor hovered in the air for a moment, she heard kids murmuring things, like ' freaky', ' creepy', 'interesting..'

"Hmmm...I like it," Boomer said with a shrug, "You say you can sense motion as well?" He asked.

" Yes, can I stop now?" Taylor asked.

Boomer thought for a moment and sighed, "Hero...NEXT!"

Taylor did a quick loop and flying back into the crowd. She landed, and angled her wings so it was easier to walk. She couldn't hide her wings in her shirt, since they were already out.

Boomer looked at the clock, wait.." Hold on, its lunch time." " We'll resume this after lunch."

Taylor sat alone at a table. Not really wanting anyone to come over. A blonde girl came over to her, with a wide smile on her face.

" So..you're a little scrawny for a hero." She said to Taylor.

" Mind if I sit here?"

Taylor shrugged, her wings buzzing slightly as she sat in next to her. Taylor continued eating her peas, trying not to pay attention to her. Taylor's antennae wouldn't ignore her, they quivered around the girl, getting her scent as well. Taylor kind of like the perfume she used.

" I heard what happened with you and Coach Boomer." The girl trying to start a conversation.

" You had your wings hidden, how come you don't hide them again?" She asked, noticing them folded neatly behind her back.

Taylor continued eating, still trying to ignore her. Taylor looked at her through the corner of her eyes, but she had no way of knowing she was.

" Hey, do you talk at all?" The girl asked getting a little frustrated.

She poked Taylor's eye with her pen, trying to get her attention.

" Ahhwaaah!" Taylor winced covering her right eye. Her antennae flailed wildly in pain, and her wings buzzed for a moment.

" What do you want from me?" Taylor asked still covering her eye.

The girl realized maybe she was being a bit much. She took a deep breath and sat up, holding out her hand.

" I'm Lisa Goldman." She said holding out her hand.

" You are?"

Taylor stopped covering her eye, moving her hand away slowly.

" I'm Taylor Brooks, hi.." Taylor answered not as enthusiastic.

Lisa was finally happy to have gotten a real response out of her. Maybe she would make a great story in the school paper.

" I work with the student press, and I would like to do a story on you." Lisa told Taylor with a smile.

Taylor thought maybe this was a good chance. She sat up, facing Lisa. Her antennae pricked up in interest. She brushed her hair away from her face, looking at Lisa. Lisa looked at Taylor smiling at first but then raising an eyebrow.

" Are you looking at me, because I really can't tell.." Lisa laughed.

Taylor rolled her eyes, " Yes, I am looking at you."

" Okay same question!" Lisa began.

" Why didn't you show your powers sooner?"

Taylor smiled slightly, " I was very nervous, and I wanted to see everyone else's powers first."

" Also, once my wings are through my shirt I can't put them back in without removing my clothes, and I wasn't going to do that."

Lisa took a moment, writing down her answers. She nodded, sitting up again to ask Taylor her next question.

" How would you say your first day her at Sky High is going?" Lisa asked.

Taylor laughed at the question, " Well, I think its going a ton better than I expected." Taylor began.

" So far I haven't been bullied yet like I think I would've, and I am a hero, not a sidekick." " So, things are going pretty good!" Taylor said smiling and nodding.

" Also, what is with those split ends?" Lisa asked, Taylor.

Taylor took a little offense at her last question, disagreeing with her.

" My hair is kinda more ' mousy '." Taylor said referencing a commercial.

" Its like this only because I don't bother to style to often." " Whenever I fly it just gets like that."

Lisa was writing all this down, smiling.

" Ok, last question." Lisa said, getting Taylor ready.

" Why are your eyes so...large and insect-like?" Lisa asked.

Taylor was kind of offended and laughing at the same time. " Um...well...I..." Taylor stammered.

" I don't actually know, my mom said I was born with my antennae and eyes." " I just grew my wings about 3 years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor was done answering Lisa's questions, she watched Lisa walk away. Taylor wondered what she'd actually wrote, she knew the press had a way of twisting words around. She went back to eating, forgetting about eating peas. She went right for the chocolate cake, then Taylor heard a loud SLAM of a lunch tray falling. She turned around to see what it was.

It was another girl, unlike most of the other students here. She had messy frizzy hair, it appeared to go in every direction like she lived in the wild. She had slitted pupils and a small cat-like nose. Her ears were large and pointed, sticking out from her wild mess of a hair style. She had 3 inch claws on her each of fingers, and a slender furry tail. She wore a black short sleeve shirt, with a blue long sleeve undershirt underneath. She had tight black denim jeans, but she didn't wear shoes, her clawed feet clicked against the floor. She was pretty short, about the same height as Taylor.

The wild cat-girl had that crazy look on her face, as she messed with different students as she walked by. She hissed at Lisa, making her drop her note pad startled. She heard the wild girl talking, watching her sit down at the table behind her. Taylor heard he ask another student, " Do you know how your going to die?". She heard the girl taunt and indirectly threaten the students sitting around her. The wild girl grabbed a boy's chin, scratching his cheek. She laughed, as she pushed him onto the ground, dumping his tray on him as tried to get up.

" Did I do that?" The wild girl taunted, pretending to be sorry. She started laughing, no cackling at his suffering. She sounded...evil. She stepped on his face as she walked out, her clawed feet cutting his face more. She sat across from Taylor, with a mischievous grin on her face.

" Whatcha doing?" The wild girl asked, her tail quivered back and forth as she sat.

Taylor looked up at her, looking away again finishing her cake. Taylor had finally gained some confidence though. She wasn't as scared of this girl as she would've been mere minutes ago.

" I'm eating...this is lunch ya know?" Taylor told her raising an eyebrow as she looked up at the girl.

The wild girl winced as she saw Taylor's face, not believing what she was seeing.

" How do you live like that?" She asked Taylor, tilting her head like a cat. She sounded overly dramatic. " I'm sorry, but you are truly ugly.."

She knew she wasn't sorry, she was just saying that so Taylor didn't feel very bad, although the damage had already been done. Taylor looked at her, a more than a little angry.

" Look who's talking!" Taylor said back to her. " You look like you escaped from a jungle!"

The wild girl hissed at Taylor, showing her fanged teeth.

" DON'T INSULT ME!" She yelled. " You'll regret it."

The bell rang, an announcement over the school speakers came, asking for all freshman to return to the gym again. The wild girl got up first, jumping over Taylor landing about 6 feet away. Taylor got up, dumping her tray stacking it with the others. She followed the crowd out the cafeteria and into the gym again. Coach Boomer sat on the platform. He stood up as he saw everyone come back in. He looked like he'd been in there for a good 5 minutes now. He was preparing something for later. He looked around the room looking for a place to pick up.

The wild girl shoved her way through, she was a freshman too.

" I'm going now!" She shouted, jumping onto the platform.

Coach Boomer pulled out his clipboard again, he looked for her name. He scratched his head as he looked for it, a confused expression on his face. The wild girl sneaked her way behind him, peeking at the list of names. She didn't see her name either. They both stood there looking at the clipboard.

" WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" Coach Boomer shouted looking toward where she was.

He looked around, not seeing her there where she had been standing. He turned to his left, seeing her looking at the clipboard.

" Get back over there!" He shouted pointing the clipboard over there. She swiftly moved back over to his right.

" I'm going to call you...Coach Boom Boom..." She said pointing at him with a clawed finger. " It suits you."

" WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" Coach Boomer yelled at her again, using his sonic voice ability.

" MY NAME IS LEONORA WINSTON!" She said yelling back at him.

" WHAT IS YOUR POWER?" He yelled at her, getting frustrated.

" I dunno.." Leonora lied. " What's your power?"

" WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS!" Coach Boomer yelled.

" I dunno, being an asshole?" She guessed throwing her hands up.

The kids were laughing, making Coach Boomer even more upset.

" Hey Coach Boom Boom, why must you be so loud?" Leonora asked, " Can you tone it down a bit?"

" YOU WANT ME TO TONE IT DOWN?!" Coach yelled, starting to turn red.

" No, I want to...RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Leonora yelled back him.

Coach Boomer was steaming mad by this point, " SIIIIIDDDEKICK!" He shouted, so loudly it blew her off the platform. That was everyone for today, the bell rang. They proceeded to their next period.


End file.
